paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Love is a wonderful thing: ValentineXJames pups
These pups belong to Tundrathesnowpup- Valentine and James try for a year after marriage to have pups, but to no avail. They opt to adopt and adopt two twin great dane puppies. Shortly after, Valentine finally becomes pregnant with three pups of her own Appearances Gelati: a white and gray dane pup with a black and pink nose. She has gray along her right leg and her body is speckled with dark gray spots. She has two different colored eyes, her right one blue, and her left one brown- she wears a denim blue collar with a light blue heart-shaped badge, which is later replaced with a badge Gerome: just like his sister Gelati, except his eye colors are switched. He wears a dark gray collar with a blue heart-shaped tag Cupid: an almost completely white dalmatian with a large heart shape on his right side and over his left eye. His tail tip is black, and he has light brown eyes like his grandmother, Hayden. He wears a bright red collar with a silver heart tag Cecelia: A dark gray spotted dalmatian like her grandmother Hayden, and she has some of her fluff. She has light blue eyes and wears a light pink and white spotted collar and pink heart shaped tag with two pink and white bows on her ears to match Amora: like her mother and father, she has a few heart shaped spots, but not as many. She also has her grandmother's brown eyes. She wears a magenta collar with pink hearts and a large bow tied around the base of her tail, as well as a golden-heart shaped tag Personalities Gelati and Gerome: Hyperactive and very friendly, these two always do things together. They love to play and sometimes can get a bit too rough when it comes to playing due to their size compared to their cousins and younger siblings. They really love their Uncle Marshall, especially since they can be just as clumsy as he is due to their big paws Cupid: A bit of a shy boy that tends to stick close to his sister, Cecelia, who loves to look out for her younger sibling. He's a bit of an emotional guy that gets stirred up pretty easily, don't make him cry or all of his siblings will be coming for you Cecelia: Protective and sweet, despite being smaller than her adoptive older siblings, she's like the leader of the group. She's always looking out for Cupid and will get on anyone's case if they bother her family. Amora: though she can be a little bit stuck-up at times, she does love her family deep down. She's a little bit vain when it comes to her looks, and she can be very bossy. She doesn't like being told what to do and will get pouty if she doesn't get what she wants Trivia: *Gelati and Gerome are based off of a great dane pup that i was playing with at the mall(10/20/15). There was only one pup, but i just decided to make them into the twins since i love danes so much~ i had a few bite/scratch marks on my arms and legs now because she was nippy and teething, but it was so worth it she was a sweetheart *Amora means "love" in spanish *They're close to their aunts and uncles, but find uncle marshall absolutely hilarious. Gelati and Gerome really look up to him and Gelati even wants to be like him, her uncle Med, and her cousin Ash and possibly become a firepup, so she speaks up and becomes a trainee alongside her cousin, and eventually becomes the fire pup for the Foggy Bottom PAW Patrol . Her badge is a hose spraying a fire and the smoke makes a heart-shape. *Little Cece has a crush on the strong, big-hearted Sterling after running into him at the Lookout one day while visiting her Uncle Marshall. Cecelia adores how protective Sterling is with his family, much like how she is with her own, and she loves how much of a heart the pup has. Though despite her strong feelings, it was hard for her to get them out. It wasn't until Lani helped them out and brought the two together that the two love-birds got their feelings out in the open *After Gerome and Mabel literally tumble into each other, the two hyperactive pups begin to play and develop feelings for each other *Cupid grows feelings for Bella after the two are introduced to each other at the Lookout. He's shy around her at first, but the lovely pup brought out the playful side in him and managed to make him more comfortable. He even gathered up the courage to ask her out with the encouragement of his mother and father, and even Uncle Marshall Stories they appear in Stories by me: Present Gen: Future Gen: Song Articles: *Fixer Upper Stories by others: Collabs: Present Gen: Future Gen: Gallery 11204463_1073221752688513_474367191666607684_n.jpg|she really liked my shoe 12096611_1073221736021848_2313002282581999917_n.jpg|teeth hurt! 12096619_1073221696021852_2117596618230791276_n.jpg|side view of those pretty markings~ 12108149_1073221812688507_89431607473448546_n.jpg|i saved a snapchat that i had sent to brennan- my lanyard was backwards because she kept chewing on my keys 12108914_1073221716021850_3671808208295492632_n.jpg|kept trying to get a good shot of her eyes but she wouldn't stop moving- I love her ears <3 12122929_1073221769355178_771213641945872295_n.jpg|puppy hugs 12112259_1073221799355175_26969997923881208_n.jpg|more of those pretty ears~ Wingpup .jpeg|Sketch i made of Lani being Sterling's wingpup xD Cece doesn't mind~ <3 My Ster-bear.jpeg|An adorable doodle of SterlingXCece by Fuzzy >u< <3 <3 wingpup.png|Lani being Sterling's wing-pup, whether he wants her to or not XP Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Females Category:Adopted Pup Category:Next Generation Category:Future Generation Category:Relatives Category:Pups related to Marshall Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Civilian character Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Trainee Category:Marshall's Family Category:Foggy Bottom PAW Patrol Member Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon